The First Time
The First Time is the fifth episode of the third season of Glee and the fourty-ninth overall. It premiered on November 8th, 2011 and November 9th 2011 in Australia. The episode was written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and directed by Bradley Buecker. Source Summary The episode begins with Artie's voice-over as he talks about his position as a director of McKinley's production of West Side Story. He muses over how much power it gives him, even over stuff he knows nothing about. We see Rachel trying to find the 'right' dress for Maria and Artie being difficult. The scene then changes to Rachel and Blaine's duet of Tonight. Artie states that they lack the sexual passion which prompts Emma and Coach Beiste to depart as quickly as possible. Both Rachel and Blaine admit to being virgins which leads Artie to suggest that they might lack the experience to convey the human experience to the audience. In the next scene Finn is pinning up posters for Rachel's campaign and he admits to not knowing who he will be voting for. Finn tells Rachel that the Ohio State Buckeyes' talent scout, Cooter, is gonna be watching their football game. Rachel congratulates him and he invites her over to his house. Seeing it as an opportunity to finally lose her virginity to Finn, she agrees and leaves - he seems very excited. Blaine is next seen dancing around his bedroom to Roxy Music while Kurt watches from his bed. Kurt asks Blaine if he thinks he's boring. Blaine of course denies this but Kurt elaborates - he meant sexually boring. Blaine admits to thinking that, that was what they both wanted and Kurt agrees but would still like to know if he had ever had the urge to "rip off each other's clothes and get dirty." Blaine seems amused, and says yes but that was why people invented masturbation. Kurt blushes, pretending that the room is simply overheated. Blaine sits down with him, telling him that they are young, they have time, and that before they have sex, he wants Kurt to be comfortable, so he can be himself. He eyes Kurt up and down and states, "Besides, tearing off all your clothes is sort of a tall order." Kurt banters back with 'Because of the layers?' Blaine agrees, because of the layers and they kiss. Artie then rolls up to Coach Beiste, who is welding a part of the set for the musical. Artie jumps right to the point and asks why Coach Beiste was so uncomfortable while he was confronting Blaine and Rachel. She admits to being a virgin, even though she has her sights set on Cooter. She says that it doesn't matter if she has interest in anyone, as she believes they could never like her back. Later, Blaine is seen walking through the hallways of Dalton Academy with the intention of inviting his friends to see the McKinley production of West Side Story. He walks in on the Warblers performing Uptown Girl with their French teacher who just happens to be around at the time. A new Warbler, Sebastian, immediately notices Blaine and pulls him into the number with them. As soon as they are done, Blaine gives them a standing ovation and when they beg him to return to Dalton, he politely refuses giving them the invitations. Sebastian stays behind to speak to Blaine. The conversation moves on and Sebastian asks why Blaine left Dalton. Blaine avoids the question, simply stating, 'Let's just say that McKinley is where my heart is.' The scene fades out to Santana and Rachel performing A Boy Like That. It changes back to Sebastian and Blaine's conversation while Rachel begins 'I Have a Love.' Sebastian finally leaves, but not before asking Blaine if they could meet up again. He agrees to talk again, looking confused about what just happened and what Sebastian's true intentions are towards him. In the next scene, Finn - very shyly - asks Puck to recommend a condom brand. Puck jumps to the conclusion that he's cheating on Rachel, stating that it's "not cool", even though he has cheated many times in the past. Finn quickly corrects him, saying he's going to use them with Rachel. Puck smiles a bit and admits that he has no idea what condoms to buy, as he never used them and 99% of the time that has worked. Coach Beiste calls for the football team to gather around while Puck and Finn part ways. She introduces Cooter, and they flirt blatantly while the team is still watching. He looks back to the team and says 'I'm not looking for BOYS to play in the Buckeyes. I'm looking for MEN.' The scene switches back to the boys, where Kurt tells Blaine to feel free to tear down any of Rachel's campaign posters. Blaine ignores this, instead asking whether he thinks if they are 'too sheltered' as artists. Kurt gives him a confused look, and Blaine begins to talk about being more adventurous. His boyfriend agrees and pulls out his phone, stating that was why he made a bucket list. He gave three examples, which were: Number 87: Become CEO of Logo. Number 63: Lay a rose on the birthplace of Noel Coward,' He blushes a little before giving his next example, as he had made it before he met Blaine. Number 5: Have relations on a dewy meadow of lilac with Taylor Lautner before he gets fat.' He says it's stupid it's stupid but Blaine simply says that it's hot. Kurt gulps, and moves on with the conversation. Blaine says that he thinks it's time to be adventurous while they're still young, and walks away. Next we see Artie seeking out Mr Cooter. They go to the set of West Side Story and Artie demands to know whether he likes Coach Beiste - he says that he does, and that he had asked her out, but she refused every time. Artie tells him to ask her out again but this time, be obvious. Next, Blaine and Sebastian are seen walking to a table at the Lima Bean. Blaine is saying that he can't believe that Sebastian asked for a shot of courvoisier(Cognac) in his coffee, while Sebastian boasts about having lived in Paris so Blaine tells him he is 'out there.' Sebastian states that Blaine's 'whole bashful schoolboy thing' is 'super hot'. Blaine tells him that he has a boyfriend, and ignoring Sebastian's suggestive interruptions, says that he really cares about his boyfriend and that he would never want to mess up anything with him (Kurt) because he is 'really great.' Behind him, Kurt is seen walking in on their conversation, so he warily approaches the scene and introduces himself to Sebastian, looking him up and down. When he sits down, he pointedly takes Blaine's arm and snuggles up close to him. Sebastian looks annoyed but hatches a plan. With a snide smirk, he asks them what they're doing that night. Kurt replies, stating that they would be rehearsing for the musical and doing a skin sloughing regime over the phone. Sebastian smirks "...and as sexy as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up?" he invites them to West Lima's only gay bar, Scandals, with a promise of fake I.D.s. Blaine quickly turns down the offer, but Kurt sees it as a challenge and says that they should go, so they agree. We next see Rachel having finished a "meat substitute" candle lit dinner with Finn. She says she's never tasted meat substitute that tasted so much like meat before and Finn sheepishly agrees; we suspect he's forgotten that she's Vegan and he offers her more sparkling cider in hopes to drown the taste. They make a toast and kiss then Finn offers dessert but Rachel has other things on her mind and suggests they should snuggle near the fireplace. They begin to passionately kiss and both discuss having brought protection "every modern girl comes prepared" but Finn wonders why she is so keen to have sex now, he says the last time that they spoke she said he had to wait until she won a Tony. She hides it with a declaration of "I love you" and it slips out that she can't wait a couple of weeks for something more special, that she has to get it done before opening night. The truth comes out and she admits it's also because she wants to act better. Finn walks out and doesn't return. In the next scene, Mike Chang and his father, Mike Chang Sr, are arguing next to his locker. Mr Chang is angry that he is in the school musical. He says that Mike has to quit but Mike refuses, saying that he doesn't care what his father wants and that he is going to be a professional dancer. Mr Chang says that until he realizes his dream is childish, he would no longer consider Mike his son. Mike agrees, stating 'then I guess I don't have a father' Mr Chang storms away, leaving Mike alone and bewildered at what has just happened. The scene changes to Coach Beiste weightlifting - Cooter comes in, and they talk briefly before she puts down the weights. He admits to wanting to date her but she believes that someone put him up to it, because he is the type of man who could have whatever pretty girl he wanted. He says that that's wrong, as he only dates women - 'Beautiful women. Like you.' He gives her a bunch of flowers and invites her to see West Side Story with him. She sheds a few tears but seems surprisingly happy. Rachel calls an emergency meeting of her New Directions girls and reveals that she tried to lose her virginity to Finn so she could act better. All the girls tell her it was really bad and tell her of course he was hurt. Quinn offers her advice of waiting "look what happened to me". Santana also seconds the motion that she should wait claiming that from experience Finn is terrible in bed, like being smothered by a sack of sweaty potatoes that someone soaked in body spray. Brittany offers up her tale of losing her virginity at Cheerleading camp "he just climbed into the tent, Alien invasion". The only one to offer up good advice comes from Tina who reveals that she recently lost her virginity with Mike Chang saying it was a great experience because she knew they were ready, it felt right and in love and wanting to remember this moment in their lives forever "he's my first love and I'll always look back at that moment as absolutely perfect, no regrets". This footage is intertwined with Rachel singing with Santana, following on from their duet. It seems that Rachel has gained some insight and perhaps an epiphany about her and Finn's relationship. Rachel thinks of Finn, and she smiles - she feels as if she is ready. In the next scene Kurt and Blaine are seen getting out of Blaine's car at the gay bar, Scandals. They take out their fake I.D.s, having a small conversation over how fake they are. They get in easily but awkwardly. They laugh over several cross dresser's outfits and are quite tense in the environment until they see Sebastian. Sebastian has already ordered their drinks, beer for Blaine and an alcohol free Shirley Temple with extra cherries for Kurt - he's heard that Kurt is always the designated driver. A little time is skipped, and Kurt is seen looking a bit sullen at the bar while Sebastian and Blaine dance together. David Karofsky makes a reappearance, reminding Kurt that he should watch his boyfriend. They talk for a while about why Karofsky transferred and Kurt promises yet again that he would never have outed David. David admits to feeling accepted at the bar - people like him there, apparently. He's known as a bear cub because he's burly. They make a toast to taking baby steps in their new found sexuality and just getting through high school. It is then that Blaine signals his boyfriend onto the dance floor, even though he's dancing with Sebastian. Kurt, a little more confident, presses himself between the two - he and Sebastian fight non-verbally over who gets to dance with a very tipsy Blaine. Further time is skipped, but we are still focussed on Kurt and Blaine as they exit the bar. Blaine is quite drunk. He says that it had been the best night of his life, and that he wants to live at the bar and "help people". Kurt laughs and says, "To help people make fires with your breath!" Blaine protests, saying he only had one beer. Kurt opens the car door for him just as Blaine demands 'kiss me.' They hug awkwardly while Blaine is still trying to kiss him, but Kurt tells him to lay down in the back of the car. Blaine playfully agrees, but as soon as he sits in the car he pulls his boyfriend on top of him, kissing at his neck. Blaine says they should 'just do it,' but Kurt is fully against it. Blaine says it's all about them, as a couple. Kurt finally manages to pull away, yelling that Blaine is right - it is about them as a couple, and that's why he doesn't want to do it when Blaine spent half the night dancing with another guy and that he won't be sober enough to remember the next day. A very upset Blaine wants to know why he is being yelled at and Kurt says that he has never felt less like being intimate with someone in his whole life, and that either Blaine is too oblivious to tell, or he just doesn't care. Blaine gets out of the car, starting to walk away. Kurt demands to know where he is going and Blaine yells at him 'I'm sorry if I was trying to be spontaneous and fun!' Kurt looks defeated and Blaine sadly says he will walk home. Kurt shouts for him to come back and calls his name, but his efforts are ignored. He starts crying in earnest, and gets in the car. It's opening night of West Side Story, Blaine and Rachel are talking about their virginity as they apply their make-up - they are both very nervous about their performance, especially as they're meant to be sexual. Artie rolls by and talks to them briefly but quckly leaves as his own nerves kick in. He tells Miss Pillsbury that he doesn't know what he's doing and he did everything in the play wrong. It is just then that the cast confronts him - he is scared, but they actually thank him - they say the entire show is thanks to his hard work and that they couldn't have done it without them. He gives them a small pep talk before the scene changes to Finn throwing his fists into the shower walls while he is still fully clothed, crying as the water runs over him. This quickly changes back to the America scene back at West Side Story, where Beiste and Cooter are seen talking together quietly in the audience - they are sitting very close together. Emma and Will are also seen talking. When the number is finished Mike sneaks out the back to see his mother cheering in the audience - he is almost crying as she smiles at him but the chair beside her is empty. Next, the cast is seen moving around backstage as Blaine asks Rachel how they are supposed to follow America, as they are both still virgins. Rachel says that Tony and Maria were soul-mates, who found each other against all odds. She says she knows how that feels, and that Blaine does too. They smile and link hands before going on stage. The lights beam up and the scene ends. The next scene begins with a close-up, slow-motion shot of Blaine dancing on stage. Kurt comes up behind him, hands in his pockets and looking considerate. He suggests that Blaine should be out celebrating. Blaine keeps away from making eye contact with him as he explains that he messed up, so he was going over a move unlike real life where you can't just play it again the next night. Kurt moves in closer as Blaine continues to rehearse and tells him that he thought they were perfect. Blaine thanks him and compliments him on his role as Officer Krupke, finally stopping and making eye contact. Kurt's cheeks are flushed as he talks about the Warblers being in the audience, or more specifically, about Sebastian, being in the audience. He begins to tear up as he says that they loved it. Blaine calls Kurt over to him and takes his hand. He presses it to Kurt's heart, in reference to the song 'One Hand, One Heart.' Their eyes remain locked as Blaine starts to tear up and reassures his boyfriend that Sebastian means nothing to him. He admits that Kurt was right, as he joins their four hands and says that their first time should not be 'like that.' 'I was drunk, and I'm sorry,' he says, choking up and starting to cry. Kurt smiles and makes a joke about how it was better than the last time he was drunk and made out with Rachel. Blaine drops his head with a laugh, smiling but still crying. Kurt apologizes in return, saying that he had wanted to be Blaine's 'gay bar superstar,' but try as he might, he was still just a silly romantic. Blaine tells him that it's not silly at all, and he initiates a very intense kiss. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulls away, only to say 'You take my breath away,' as Blaine holds him. He tells him not just now, that he is so proud to be with him. Blaine chokes out, 'I hope so, I want you to be.' They remain in silence for a while before Blaine asks Kurt if he would like to attend the after-party of West Side Story with him at Breadstix. Kurt quickly turns him down, (Blaine looks crestfallen) only to say that he wants to go to his house. Blaine nods quickly with a whispered 'okay.' The scene changes, and Rachel is seen walking up to Finn's house, and knocking on the door politely. Finn opens the door immediately, but says nothing. Rachel thanks him for sending her flowers, and Finn admits that she was really good. They go inside together, and Rachel asks where everybody is. Finn awkwardly explains that Kurt is at Blaine's house and Carole and Burt are working on the campaign. Rachel asks why he is so upset, moving to apologize for the other night, but he cuts her off saying that 'he' (Cooter) did not like him. He explains how he waited for Cooter to talk to him as he talked to Shane , and how desperate he had been. It moves to show what had happened, and Cooter tells Finn that even though his football career is over while he's still in high school, it doesn't mean that his life is over. Rachel asks what that means, and Finn jumps to his feet yelling that he himself sucks. He insults his talents at football and singing, saying he's nowhere near good enough to succeed in life. He starts to cry, and Rachel comforts him quickly. She tells him that his dreams aren't dead, that he's just grown out of them. She says that they can make new dreams, together, and kisses him, but he pulls away. He says that she doesn't have to have sex with him, but she explains that she wants to and is in love with him. They kiss intently as the opening music of One Hand, One Heart'',' begins. The scene switches to Blaine and Rachel's performance of 'One Hand, One Heart.' As the first verse ends, the scence changes (But the music continues) yet again to Finn and Rachel laying down on his bed, and the camera sweeps down the bed, changing the scene to Kurt and Blaine laying together in Blaine's bed, their hands linked as Blaine Eskimo-kisses his boyfriend. The scenes continue to switch between the performance of 'One Hand, One Heart,' Finn and Rachel and Kurt and Blaine. In the final showing of 'One Hand, One Heart,' Finn is seen in the audience, obviously moved by the performance. Then, Kurt is seen, still in costume, equally moved by the song. The second to last scene is a close-up of Finn and Rachel's shoulders, necks and faces as they kiss and touch each other. The very final scene is Kurt and Blaine going through the same process, but there is a close-up of Blaine smiling radiantly. Songs *Tonight' from ''West Side Story. Sung by Rachel and Blaine. *'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel. Sung by Nick, Sebastian and Thad with Dalton Academy Warblers. *'A Boy Like That' from West Side Story. Sung by Rachel and Santana. *'America' from West Side Story. Sung by Santana, Tina, Mike, Puck and Rory. *'One Hand, One Heart' from West Side Story. Sung by Rachel and Blaine. Guest Stars Guest Cast *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe *Eric Bruskotter as Cooter Menkins *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. *Tamlyn Tomita as Julia Chang Co-Stars *Dominic Barnes as Trent *Joey Haro as Warbler #1 *Jazzmun as Queen Tina Turner *Riker Lynch as Jeff *Titus Makin Jr. as David *Eddy Martin as Thad *Curt Mega as Nick *Cooper Rowe as Warbler #3 *Steven Skyler as Warbler #2 *Fred Stoverink as Bouncer *TBA as French Teacher Photos dashboard.jpg tumblr_ltqtd1rHbn1qdwlcao1_1280.jpg tumblr_ltspchbCm41r4c627o1_500.jpg|Sebastian blainersss.jpg tumblr_ltstzfNVgK1qfbgyfo1_400.png tumblr_lts7g2dNOs1qhzd6mo1_500.jpg Warblers76.jpg Seblaine.jpg tumblr_lu3l041E4l1qca3l2o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lu41u02GTT1qfmm7do1_400.jpg 313227_305415819469877_135703333107794_1242973_1443301687_n.jpg|Blaine and the Warblers wiki picture klaine 1.jpg|Kurt meeting Sebastian tumblr_lu6q6g8BUu1qhl34to1_500.jpg tumblr_lu6q6g8BUu1qhl34to3_1280.jpg Kurtjealousfakesmile.png|Kurt's jealous fake smile. tumblr_lu7ubvUKgy1qhl34to1_1280.jpg tumblr_lu7ubvUKgy1qhl34to2_1280.jpg tumblr_lu7ubvUKgy1qhl34to3_r2_1280.jpg tumblr_lu7ubvUKgy1qhl34to6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_lu7wn526RK1qhl34to1_500.jpg tumblr_lu7wn526RK1qhl34to2_1280.jpg tumblr_lu7wn526RK1qhl34to3_1280.jpg tumblr_lu7wn526RK1qhl34to4_1280.jpg tumblr_lu8jsu7mgn1qgnxdwo1_500.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-07 at 9.31.00 PM.png warblers_uptown_french.png glee_lea_cory_fireplace_screenshot_648x365.jpg|rachel and finn scene glees30531_0.jpg glees30534_0.jpg beiste.jpg yahkurtofsky.jpg kurtsy.jpg|"Do you think I'm boring?" mikedance.jpg seblainers.jpg santanatft.jpg brittanytft.jpg girls scene.jpg Finchel On The Failed Attempt Night.jpg DCriss CColfer 514111108180906.jpg Tumblr lueiv7IEs31qa7z63o2 250.gif Tumblr lueiv7IEs31qa7z63o1 250.gif Rachel-santana-wss.jpg Klaine-5.jpg Klaine3-205.jpg Trivia *After Rachel preachs in the first 2 seasons she wouldn't lose her virginity until she's 25, won a lot of Tonys and when her Broadway career settles down, but loses it to Finn since she changed her mind. *TV Rating - 6.9 million Source Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes